Let The Rain Come Down
by Agent Hitokiri
Summary: I love you", words spoken honestly but now Heero fears he has lost his best friend because of them. Can he and Duo resume the friendship they once had, or has it been sundered beyond repair? Or does Duo too have a secret that he longs to reveal...


Title: Let the Rain Come Down

Author: Agent Hitokiri Graphic Lemon 1x2, Language, Some Violence

Rating: Mature

Heero watched as another guy hit on Duo and he had to refrain from crushing the glass in his hand, instead bolting the entire three fingers of scotch before waving the bartender to refill it.

God why did he have to tell Duo the truth…

Six days earlier the two Preventer agents had been leading a raid on a suspected storehouse of illegal weapons when everything had gone sour. Six perps inside the warehouse had opened fire on the Preventer team, killing one and wounding two more. Heero had taken down most of them, but Duo ended up taking three rounds to the chest and for a moment Heero thought the world had come crashing down around him.

It had made no sense at the time. He had seen Duo wounded any number of times before and his chest hadn't felt like someone had driven a sledgehammer into it. For an agonizing second, Heero watched Duo collapse, saw the assailant rise to deliver the finishing blow, and saw himself put a 10mm round between the man's eyes.

Duo's body armor had stopped the bullets, but Heero hadn't known that at the time, and so as he was desperately checking his friend's vitals, Heero had blurted out the truth of his feelings.

Duo hadn't said anything at the time, his chest on fire and breath coming in gasps, but later in the hospital Duo had brought it up.

"So, you love me?" Duo had said.

Heero had simply stared at him, unable to even form words when all he saw was his best friend rejecting not only his love, but his friendship as well.

"Why did you tell me that now?" Duo had pressed, not giving Heero any quarter. "We've been friends for years now."  
"I…I couldn't let you die without knowing the truth," Heero had replied, meeting Duo's brilliant cobalt eyes. "I didn't think and instead now I've ruined what little good there was in my life."  
"Nothing's changed, so stop worrying. Now get me out of this place, I hate hospitals."  
Duo had said nothing would change, but whenever they were in the same room there was a tension there that was stifling. It was Heero who had suggested that they live together following the end of the war, citing all sorts of logical and financially responsible reasons, but in the end it was simply because he wanted to be able to spend more time with Duo, to enjoy his friend's love of life and let himself get carried away by it. Now that arrangement was working against him, for Heero felt nothing but regret for having revealed what he had worked so hard to conceal and having ruined the life they had built together. If he felt this much agony crushing his heart now, Heero could not imagine the pain when Duo finally left him behind to begin a relationship with someone he truly loved…

Bolting his third scotch of the evening, Heero had decided he'd had enough. Watching Duo and the stranger laughing, seeing the other man touching Duo in such a familiar way, it was simply too much and Heero knew he needed to leave before his heart stopped altogether. It was a rule between the two warriors that they never leave the other behind without a word, so Heero took a breath and made his way to where Duo and the stranger were talking.

"I'm leaving," Heero said, coming partially between the two.  
"Hey, what's your problem?" the man said, reaching out and grabbing Heero's shoulder. "We're having a conversation here so get lost."

Heero tried to steady himself but everything was turning into a red haze and his muscles tensed for action.

"Remove your hand," he advised. "Or I will remove the entire arm."  
The other man was larger and older, in his early twenties and at least four inches taller than Heero, but that didn't matter. When the man tried to exert his not inconsiderable strength to push Heero out of the way, so that he could continue to work his way into Duo's bed, Heero remained unmoved until he reached up and pulled the offending hand away.

The man made a strangled cry as Heero squeezed his wrist, nearly breaking it in several places, as he turned the arm elbow down and forced the larger man to his knees. Others were watching now but no one seemed willing to do anything, perhaps seeing the deadly aura that Heero was displaying at that moment.

Releasing the limb, Heero turned to leave but a blow to the kidneys staggered him. Spinning round, Heero blocked another punch that came in for his face, and drove his fist into the man's stomach with titanic force. The man doubled over, the breath driven from his body, and then sprawled unconscious when Heero caught him in the face with a roundhouse punch.

Without waiting for anything, Heero turned and stormed towards the exit, the other club patrons giving him a wide berth.

"Heero!" Duo shouted, coming after him.

"Don't bother coming home," Heero raged, rounding on his friend, his love. "I won't be there when you do."

Duo was left stunned in Heero's jealous wake, and all he could think about wasn't the stares of the people around him, but rather the fact that the best thing in his life might be gone forever.

Heero emerged out into the early morning darkness as the skies were opening up, torrential rains pelting down and soaking him through to the bone as Heero waited for his heart to stop pounding. How could he have been so stupid? He may as well have simply punched Duo instead of his suitor, the damage might have been slightly less because Duo knew how to actually take a punch. Jealousy was not something Heero was used to feeling and the green monster was tearing him up inside nearly as bad as the feelings that rushed through him every time he saw Duo's face, smelt his cologne, accidentally touched his skin.  
Heero walked home alone, the icy water running down his face and back, soaking his shoes and his pants. The expensive silk shirt would no doubt be ruined, but Heero wasn't thinking about that anymore. The only thing that had been ruined that he cared about was his friendship with Duo. It didn't matter any more how much he loved Duo anymore, his assault on the suitor would see to that. Lady Une at Preventer would have little care for any charges and would see them disappear if the man tried to come after Heero, but it was an embarrassment. To do something so stupid, and to do it in front of Duo simply made it worse.

It took several hours but Heero managed to get home, already deciding on what he should take and what he would leave behind. His wet shoes squeaking on the floors, Heero went through the house and collected what little he cared for and stuffed it all into a duffel bag. He would stay at Preventer HQ for a while until he could find himself a place, maybe even leave Preventer behind altogether. With his skills in computers there would surely be some company that could use him. Maybe Quatre and Winner Enterprises would be looking for someone. It could be a smart idea to leave Earth altogether, start fresh in the colonies and try to put everything behind him. One thing was for certain; he couldn't stay in that house with Duo any longer. The pain was simply too much for him to bear, and so Heero would leave the cause of it behind even if he would never be able to rid himself of it entirely.

Leaving the duffel by the front door, Heero went out through the kitchen, calling for a cab on his way through. Outside once more Heero stood in the rain and turned his face up to it, letting it wash away the tears building in his eyes and threatening to track down his cheeks. He had caused so much death, so much destruction, what right did he have for any happiness? Perhaps this was a form of justice, some revenge that fate had set upon him for all the misery he had brought to the world.

Finally Heero's legs gave out on him and he dropped to his knees, sitting hard on his heels as his chest started to heave. How could it end like this? How could everything he had suffered for count for so little? Was Heero Yuy such a monster that he didn't deserve any happiness in this life?

Duo came home and nearly tripped over the duffel bag sitting in the front entry.

He means it, Duo thought. He really means to leave me behind and disappear.

The fact that the bag was still there gave Duo some hope that he wasn't too late, that there was still a chance to tell Heero the truth.

Wet foot prints were everywhere so Duo bounded upstairs only to find Heero's room ransacked, clothes and the few personal items that the former Gundam pilot had collected gone and obviously in the duffel bag, but the pictures on the dresser and on the wall of he and Duo together were still hanging untouched. That set Duo's heart to pounding, the knowledge that Heero was taking no reminders of his past with Duo to wherever he was going.

Making his way downstairs Duo heard a honk out front of the house and checked the peephole, spying the taxi idling out front. Talking a moment to wave the man off, who pulled away in an irritated squeal of wet rubber, Duo tried to think of where Heero could be. There really was only one option left, so Duo made his way through the kitchen and through the French doors that led onto the patio he could see Heero. His friend was kneeling on the ground and doubled over, his head hidden beneath his hands as the rain pounded down upon him, his clothes already soaked through to the core.

Can I do this? Duo wondered. But…how can I not? He showed courage in telling me the truth and I've made him wait too long to do the same.

The small awning over the patio kept Duo dry for a few moments but as soon as he stepped out beyond it he was deluged, his braid becoming heavy and his bangs plastering to his face. The light club clothes he had worn were waterlogged before he even reached Heero, but none of that mattered.

"Heero?"

It wasn't a question of the identity of the person before him, but a question of whether or not Heero was too far gone, or simply unwilling to hear him anymore.  
Perhaps Heero had been hoping Duo would come for him, as unlikely as he had felt that to be, for he sat partially upright and looked back over his shoulder. Duo felt his heart ache at the sight of Heero so miserable, his eyes red and swollen.

"I know you told me not to come, but how could I stay away," Duo said, coming closer and looking for any sign that Heero was still feeling violent. The closer he got the guiltier he felt for even thinking that, for it was obvious that Heero had nothing left to fight with. He had burnt out his emotions on the way home, all but the soul-destroying sadness he felt at losing everything that had made his life bearable, even livable.

"Why did you come?" Heero asked, his voice choked and heavy. "You may as well have stayed with your new friend. I have nothing more to give."

"What new friend?" Duo asked, somewhat defensive now. "That guy flirting in the bar? He came over to me and started a conversation, and before I could do anything about his advances, you came over and set him off. Did you see me returning any of his oh-so-subtle touches? Did you see me looking into his eyes and losing sight of everything else around me?"  
Heero looked confused at Duo's questions, but couldn't bring himself to interrupt. Even now, he simply liked the sound of Duo's voice.

"I know that things haven't been like they used to be, but you could have trusted me more than that," Duo went on. "When have you ever known me to go home with anyone but you?"  
"That was before," Heero said, forcing himself to stand and face Duo as much as his heart told him to leave before he made things even worse. "I should have never told you I…all I did was ruin the only good thing that came out of the wars."

"Do you really think I'm that horrible that I would end our friendship over something like that?" Duo asked, honestly hurt now. "We've been through so much together, and you think that even if I didn't feel the same way that I would cut you out of my life so easily?"  
"What else could I think? For a week it's been like we're strangers living in the same house, and tonight just watching that Neanderthal paw you was more than I could stand. I can't expect you to change your life and how you live it simply because I'm in love with you."  
"Unfortunately my life is going to change now no matter what," Duo replied, coming closer to the soaked and shivering Heero. "You said something that forced me to realize the truth of what I've known all along, I just didn't have your courage to admit it. I've waited these last few days to be sure, so that I could say what I must with all my heart and no hesitation."  
Heero simply looked confused so Duo took another step closer and another, until they were barely a foot apart.

"You told me you loved me," Duo prodded. "You did so because you thought I would die without knowing just how much you cared for me. Do you still mean it? Do you still love me?"  
"Even now I love you more than I did before," Heero assured him. "All I have wanted, even before I met you, was to know that you loved me back. You have been the only person I have ever felt this way about, and I never thought I would be lucky enough to actually find you."

"And I never thought I would be lucky enough that you could ever feel for me the way I've felt for you for so long," Duo replied.

That brought Heero up short, leaving him simply staring at Duo with hope evident in his eyes. At last he seemed able to speak and slowly reached up a hand, laying it gently on Duo's cheek.

"When I saw that guy flirting with you, I was more jealous than I could ever remember feeling," Heero breathed. "When he touched you it was everything I could do not to break him. The idea that someone else was touching you, even so casually, was more than I could bear."  
"I've never let anyone touch me the way you have," Duo assured him, drawing himself closer to Heero and enveloping him in an embrace so tender it banished the chill of the rain. "He got further than most simply because I didn't want to kill him for putting you through that. I knew what you would feel watching that, because I know what I would have felt in your place. I have never been with anyone, in any way, because the day I met you, I knew there could be no one else."  
Heero and Duo embraced and simply shared the warmth of another person, the experience all the more intense as it was their secret desire that was in their arms.

"I'm sorry for what happened at the club," Heero whispered. "I just couldn't bear the thought of losing you to someone else, not when you are all that keeps me here."  
"I love you more than you can ever know," Duo replied, pulling away slightly. "And you will never lose me to someone else, all you have to do is give me a lifetime to prove it."  
With that Duo reached up and pulled Heero's lips to his own, softly at first but with more passion in it with every passing moment. It did not take long for their hands to be roaming and for their tongues to be dueling as they madly gave way to the love and desire they had harbored secretly for so long. Duo felt Heero unbutton his shirt and the other ex-pilot's hands slide round his well-formed body with a tenderness that had Duo's heart pounding.

The rain came down and the two lovers were lost to it and everything else, as they gave in to what they had wanted for so long. It was Duo who finally broke their embrace, and it was not without reluctance but he knew that they had stood soaking wet for too long to be healthy.

"Come inside," he said, taking Heero's hand and pulling him to the back door. "We should dry off before we catch cold."  
"I'll get the towels," Heero offered, kissing Duo fiercely once they were inside before leaving for the linen closet outside the laundry room.

Duo wandered into the living room and started to imagine the memories he and Heero would be able to make now. There were already so many, and now there could only be more.

"Here," Heero said, draping a towel over Duo's shoulders and using another to start drying his hair. "Can I ask you something?"  
"Anything," Duo replied, closing his eyes and letting the sensation of Heero drying him warm him better than any fire could.

"Why did you wait until now to tell me you loved me?"

"I had to be sure that it was the kind of love you showed for me. I couldn't risk your feelings if I told you that same day that I loved you, and then found that I loved you as my friend and brother, but not as a lover. I couldn't cause you that kind of pain, not on purpose. It would have killed me."  
"I'm glad you told me."  
"And I think we should get out of these wet clothes."  
Duo turned, and dropped the wet towel to the floor, before reaching out and unbuttoning Heero's shirt and slowly drawing it down his arms. Duo had always known that Heero was lean and muscled, but to see him like that and with the water running down those muscles, there was something incredibly arousing about the whole thing. The water was cold and Heero was still breathing rather hard, hardly helping Duo keep focused on what he was doing when the erect nipples of his lover beckoned him. Tossing the shirt aside, Duo took the towel from his shoulders and started to dry Heero's tight torso, even going so far as to tweak a nipple and causing Heero to shudder in pleasure. He wasn't finished when Heero suddenly came for him, gathering him up in those powerful arms and kissing Duo deeply before sitting him down on the narrow table that ran behind the length of the living room couch. Even as Heero ravaged him, Duo felt his own shirt being removed and then Heero unbuckled his belt and drew down the zipper. For a brief, fleeting moment Duo felt a surge of embarrassment at the thought of Heero doing this, but one look into his friend's eyes and Duo was lost again. This was no time for doubts and truthfully, Duo had none.

Heero slowly drew Duo's pants from him, their shoes having been kicked off in the kitchen. Duo now sat before him clad only in his underwear and socks. Almost unconsciously Heero looked at Duo's crotch and saw that there was indeed movement there, as he had felt when they were madly locked together. There was a moment of relief as Heero now truly knew that Duo loved him as much as Heero loved the braided youth. Quickly removing the offending socks, Heero leaned into Duo and kissed him just once, never breaking eye contact as he slowly reached out and took hold of what he had fantasized about for so long. Duo shuddered in his hand and they were not even skin-to-skin yet. Rubbing his lover's erection slowly, Heero looked for any sign that Duo was not ready for the level of intimacy they were headed towards, but there was only love and passion in his eyes. Heero let a smile onto his face and drew down Duo's underwear, taking care not to catch his penis in them. Finally Heero stood back for a moment, drinking in the sight of the god before him, naked and wet and so beautiful that it couldn't possibly be real.  
"This has to be a dream," Heero said.

"Why don't you pinch me and find out," Duo teased, blushing slightly.

Heero started to unbutton his own pants, feeling that perhaps it wasn't fair that Duo was naked and he wasn't, when his friend jumped up to stop him.  
"Not a chance," Duo grinned. "This is my present to unwrap."  
Heero laughed and they were lost together again, Duo somehow managing to remove Heero's pants and underwear even as they kissed with all the strength they could muster.

Heero saw that he and Duo were built still much the same, and indeed their hard cocks were almost identical, but a small bit of pride told Heero that his own thick seven inches was perhaps the larger. That pride faded when the beauty of the nude Duo took hold again and Heero could restrain himself no longer.  
"Come," he commanded, taking Duo by the hand and pulling him towards the stairs.

They stumbled through the door, hands everywhere and erections rubbing as they collapsed on the bed. Heero reached in between them and grasped Duo's penis, stroking it gently but firmly, feeling the pre-cum oozing onto the cut head of the most beautiful cock he could have wished for.

"Oh god," Duo breathed, eyes closed as he let himself enjoy being jerked off by someone other than himself for the first time. "I never knew it could feel this good!"

"You feel so good," Heero whispered back, planting kisses down Duo's body, slowly inching backwards until Duo's penis was right before his eyes.

It was wet with pre-cum and pulsing with the beating of Duo's heart. Inexperienced as he was Heero had seen enough on the internet to know what to do and he swooped down on the perfect erection, taking more than half into his mouth and causing Duo to let out a moan of lust and clench his fists into the sheets. Heero slowly bobbed up and down his lover's cock, running his tongue around the head to collect the pre-cum there before taking it to the base now, one hand fondling Duo's balls while the other worked his penis in time to Heero's ministrations.

"Heero…oh god I love you...I…I'm…Heero!"

Heero may have been a virgin but he knew what Duo was trying to warn him of but he had no intention of finishing him off merely with a hand. Another strangled cry and Duo erupted, his cock getting even bigger and harder as his cum shot into Heero's mouth, the taste nearly setting Heero off himself. Two, three, four times Duo's cock shot his load as the braided youth panted and moaned in ecstasy and Heero swallowed it all, the intimacy of the experience almost mind-blowing when he looked back at how close he had come to never experiencing it with the one he loved. Heero lost track of exactly how many times Duo shot but it was a huge amount, and Heero smiled as he came up off the softening cock knowing that it was he who had driven Duo so mad with passion.

"That was incredible," Duo gasped, his chest heaving and shining with sweat now, not just water. "I…I had no idea it could feel that good."  
"I'm glad it was me that made you feel so good," Heero replied, leaning over Duo before leaning down and kissing him, sharing some of his lover's own semen with him. "Give me the chance and I'll take the rest of my life making you feel even better."  
"Only if you let me do the same," Duo replied, taking in his boyfriend's amazing eyes and the emotions they sparkled with.

Boyfriend.

That was what he saw Heero as now, Duo realized, and he couldn't have been happier. For so long it seemed that everyone was just using him to further their own goals, but Heero had never treated Duo like a weapon or a tool, instead always as a friend. They had started out rocky, what with Duo having shot Heero twice the first time they had met, but that had only been the beginning.

Duo felt Heero descending down his body once more, the moist lips and tongue teasing his still hard nipples before working their way down towards Duo's recovering penis. Duo knew from his own solitary masturbatory sessions that he was capable of two of three orgasms in short order, and it seemed that Heero was intent on going for at least two.

Heero gently lifted Duo's hips and slid a pillow under them, getting his lover comfortable which Duo appreciated especially when the wet tongue suddenly attacked his anus. It was a bizarre sensation, not altogether unpleasant, but Duo knew it was necessary for what Heero obviously wanted and given how hung his boyfriend was, Duo was glad he wasn't just rushing in. Reaching back over his head into the nightstand drawer Duo pulled out the lubricant he sometimes used for jerking off and gently placed it in Heero's hand, the simple touch lingering and causing nearly as much pleasure as the blowjob only a minute before had. Heero was bathing Duo's back door liberally, and though it felt weird Duo missed it when Heero stopped and began circling the opening with a lubricated finger. The muscle relaxed and the finger slipped in and Duo groaned, not in pain but in pleasure. He had fingered himself in the past but this was so much better, just knowing that it was Heero probing his insides. The finger was slowly inserted and withdrawn until more lube was added and a second finger joined it. Now it felt like a tight fit, but Duo persevered knowing the reward that was coming his way, idly toying with his recovered erection.

Heero knew that Duo was ready for three fingers and would need to get used to them as Heero's cock was at least that thick. Adding copious amounts of lube to reduce any pain as much as possible, Heero slowly inserted the three fingers and took Duo's hand in his, letting his boyfriend squeeze in response to the pain he was feeling. Letting Duo adjust, Heero slowly started to work the fingers in and out, rotating them slowly to loosen the muscles as much as possible for his own wet and straining erection. It would take all his control for Heero not to simply ravage Duo, but he knew that this was too important a moment to completely lose himself in his passion.

Finally when Duo had relaxed and was moaning softly, Heero raised his legs to his own shoulders and placed his well slicked member against Duo's opening, leaning over the youth and looked into his eyes.

As he pushed and they slowly united, the two never broke eye contact, Duo wincing only slightly as Heero's large member reached far deeper inside him than his own fingers or those of his lover had ever gone.

Heero almost asked if the youth below him was okay, but the look on Duo's face kept him silent. Leaning down to kiss his love, Heero slowly started to withdraw himself and then dove back deeply again. Duo groaned into Heero's lips and reached up, pulling tight into his chest as their tongues danced and Heero started to speed up his thrusting.

Finally the pleasure was too much and they separated, Heero lifted himself up on his arms and started really giving it to Duo, his balls slapping noisily against the other's tight buns.

"Oh god…yeah…fuck me," Duo begged, head thrown back and hand jerking at his raging erection. "Heero…fuck you're huge!"

"You're getting it all," Heero growled, slamming his lover with all his strength and driving his cock as deeply as he could. "I've dreamed of this for so long and it's better than I could have ever hoped for."

"Stop talking and give me that fucking thing!" Duo growled, pulling Heero's face down close and kissing him. "Pound me and make me cum again!"

Heero redoubled his efforts and had Duo nearly screaming in pleasure until finally with one last titanic thrust, Heero cried out and exploded inside his lover. More than a half dozen times Duo felt Heero's member throb and knew that each time his lover was sending another torrent of cum into his no longer virgin ass. Even as Heero's second shot was coating Duo's insides, Duo felt himself go over the edge and his own throbbing member began to coat his heaving stomach again and again.

Finally Heero collapsed onto Duo, his head resting on the other's muscular chest as they both gasped for breath and their chests heaved, hearts thumping almost exactly in sync.

"That…that…" Heero stammered, unable to formulate a complete sentence for the first time that Duo could ever remember.

"I would use words like amazing, spectacular, mind-blowing, but that one might technically still be two words," Duo managed, throwing his arms around Heero's sweaty back and pulling the blazingly hot young man even tighter to him. "I'm sorry I made you wait this long to know that I love you."  
Heero lifted himself up so that he could look Duo in the face as it seemed there was something serious that his boyfriend wanted to talk about.

"You didn't do it to hurt me," Heero replied. "You did it because you didn't want to hurt me, you wanted to be certain we both felt the same before you told me and got us into something that wouldn't last."  
"I know, but I still feel as thought I betrayed you. You may have thought I was dying at the time, but you still told me the truth and I didn't show you the same respect when I recovered."  
"Duo, I'm just going to say this once," Heero finally said, lowering his face until he and Duo's noses were only a millimeter or two apart. "Forget the last week, put it out of your mind, and focus on what we have now. Now that I have you I'm not going to let you go, so if you still love me then stop worrying and let's hit the shower. I was tired before and I'm exhausted now, but I refuse to go to bed this sweaty."  
"Only if you let me soap you up," Duo grinned, lifting his head and kissing his new-found partner.

"I insist upon it."

Though the shower had started to arouse their passions once more, neither had truly had the energy for more than a lengthy make-out session until the hot water ran out and the sudden surge of icy cold water had them scrambling and nearly slipping to escape.

Together they lay in bed, the sheets fresh and their bodies clean and pressed together once more.

"Where do we go from here?" Duo asked, not nervous as he waited for Heero's answer but rather curious.

"Part of that will depend on where you want to go," Heero replied, spooned against Duo's back and running a hand idly down his boyfriend's chest. "This has already blown my mind, but I do want more than just friendship with sex. Whenever I thought about us, fantasized really because I couldn't know we would end up like this, I saw us together in a nice house with a dog and just enjoying having a normal life."  
"Nothing involving us is ever normal," Duo pointed out. "I shot you twice the first time we met, and we were fifteen at the time. But I do know what you mean, and I want that too. I want you in my life forever and I'll do anything to make that happen."

"You don't have to do anything to have me forever, you just have to answer one question for that. Duo Maxwell, will you marry me?"

Even though he had expected it on some level the proposal caught Duo by surprise and he rolled over to face Heero now, examining his face for any trace that he was kidding and found none. With his face breaking into a wide smile, Duo answered and they embraced.

They slept shortly after that, physically and emotionally drained from the one day that seemed to have changed their lives even more than the end of either war.

Hours later the sun would begin to crest the horizon and its early morning light came in through the window and spilled across the two, illuminating them as though by spotlight for all the universe to see their happiness at having finally found their great love and true peace.


End file.
